Most dual flush toilet systems are provided as a package including a dual flush assembly installed in the tank and an activation device to initiate operation of the dual flush assembly in one of the dual flush modes: quick flush for liquids and full flush for solids. In some instances, the water provided during a quick flush is insufficient to properly evacuate and refill the toilet bowl.